Happier
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Hermione estava decidida ter aquilo que queria... Era uma mulher madura e inteligente que vai perceber que também é importante saber aquilo que não queremos em nossas vidas...


Hermione saiu correndo pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Fazia uma noite fria. Era setembro e os estudantes estavam em Hogwarts. Poucas lojas estavam abertas. Ele estava próximo. Bem próximo. Ela sentiu quando foi envolvida pela cintura.

Riu. Draco a encostou contra uma parede e Hermione abriu a boca para sentir a língua dele dentro de sua boca. Entregou-se. Com ele havia isso: entrega.

Os encontros começaram ao trabalharem juntos na inspeção de cofres do Gringotes. Sendo um bruxo próximo das artes das trevas e tendo convivido tanto com comensais da morte, Draco Malfoy era a melhor pessoa para ajudá-la naquele processo. Ela lembrava-se como Ron ficou furioso. Harry também, mas ele sabia que era o melhor caminho para que não houvesse mais surpresas nos cofres.

_\- Você não fará isso, Mione – Ron falou, vermelho, descendo as escadas atrás dela. Harry logo atrás. A família Weasley em silêncio, ouvindo a discussão._

_\- Ah não? Desde quando manda em mim, Ronald? – ela fez uma expressão falsa de pensativa – Desde nunca! – e saiu, batendo os pés e subindo novamente a escada._

_\- Você – Rony falou, virando-se para o irmão mais velho, Bill – Fique de olho nela, entendeu? – e aparatou. Harry saiu em seguida._

Draco balançou o copo de uísque de fogo. Apenas o som do tilintar do gelo. Observou Hermione dormindo em sua cama. Foi até ela, deixando o copo sobre uma mesa.

\- Draco, tudo bem? – ela perguntou, a voz rouca pelo sono.

\- Sabia que você é perfeita? - o loiro falou, passando os dedos pela linha da coluna. Hermione não abriu os olhos, mas sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

\- Draco... – ela falou, um sorriso nos lábios. Draco deitou ao lado dela e a beijou.

\- Precisamos do acesso ao cofre 45 – Draco falou, segurando os pergaminhos – Suspeita de ações ilícitas que não foram devidamente averiguadas.

\- Acha que eu sou burro? – o loiro encarou o bruxo alto parado. A expressão séria, os braços cruzados. Era mais alto que ele.

\- Não. Por isso eu e a Granger precisamos de autorização. O dono desse cofre tem ligação com a arte das trevas. – soltou o ar com força ao encarar os olhos azuis. Olhou o bruxo à sua frente. Desprezo. Não entendia como um homem com mais de 30 anos podia vestir-se daquele jeito: cabelo comprido, botas e camisetas de rock trouxa. A camiseta da vez era de uma linha branca que, ao atravessar um triângulo, virava um arco-íris.

\- Não estou falando sobre isso... Estou falando sobre você. – Draco e Bill se encararam firmemente. O loiro apenas repetiu:

\- Precisamos do acesso ao cofre 45. – repetiu, cruzando os braços.

Bill não desviou seu olhar de Draco Malfoy. Inicialmente achou que era implicância de Rony. Implicância e ciúme. Afinal, Hermione estava saindo com Draco há algum tempo. No entanto, com o tempo, foi notando como a arrogância e o ar de superioridade daquele loiro era algo que o irritava. Hermione era uma bruxa inteligente, afinal, o que ela tinha visto nele?

_Hermione chegou mais cedo ao encontro com os amigos. Sentou-se e viu Draco Malfoy bebendo sozinho no balcão. Os fios loiros caíam de forma desleixada. Ele bebia uísque e fumava. Com um sinal para o barman, seu copo foi completado novamente. Ninguém ousava se aproximar dele. Draco Malfoy. Ele sempre se vestia impecavelmente. Apesar de ser happy hour, ele ainda tinha a camisa abotoada e a gravata ajeitadas. Ela olhou para o relógio. Tinha tempo. Levantou-se e foi até ele. Sentou-se._

_\- Malfoy..._

_\- Granger – ele disse, sem olhar para o lado. Apenas encarava sua bebida. – Semana que vem falamos sobre os cofres. É sexta-feira... _

_Hermione olhou Draco dando a última tragada e apagando o cigarro. Um gole de uísque. Há algum tempo observava o colega de trabalho de outra forma. Sabia que seus amigos jamais aceitariam aquilo. Provavelmente ela ouviria um grande não dele. Só que Hermione aprendeu a gostar de desrespeitar algumas regras. Da expectativa, do frio na barriga... _

_\- Quero o mesmo, por favor – ela disse, quando o barman repôs a bebida dele. Draco lançou um rápido olhar para ela. Sorriu de lado. _

_\- Granger... Sabe que uísque de fogo é bem diferente de cerveja amanteigada, não sabe?_

_\- Jura, Malfoy? – sua bebida chegou. Draco a encarou firmemente, esperando que ela engasgasse. Isso não aconteceu._

_\- Granger, Granger... – ele virou-se completamente para ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_\- Bebendo um uísque com um colega de trabalho enquanto espero meus amigos... – respondeu, virando seu banco para ele. Draco sorriu de lado. Hermione sorriu também. A briga com Rony, semanas antes, foi por causa do loiro. Quando ela contou que começaria a trabalhar com ele na inspeção dos cofres e que também estava interessada no ex-sonserino... depois ela olhou para a porta e para o relógio. O movimento não passou despercebido por ele._

_\- Preocupada com o que seus amigos vão pensar, Granger?_

_\- Não, Malfoy... – ela deu um grande gole e terminou seu uísque – Até segunda... – ela levantou-se, foi até o ouvido dele e murmurou – Draco..._

_O loiro quase deixou o copo escapar de suas mãos quando ouviu Hermione sussurrar seu nome. Que jogo era aquele? Observou-a se afastando. _

Hermione chegou e viu Draco e Bill se encarando.

\- Tudo bem por aqui? – ela perguntou.

\- Claro, Mione – Bill respondeu. – Aqui estão as medidas de segurança do cofre. – os dois se afastaram, mas o ruivo falou, fazendo com que Hermione virasse para olhá-lo – Minha mãe quer saber se vai esse final de semana para Toca. Faremos um almoço para Charlie. Comemorar a mudança dele para Londres.

\- Claro, Bill – ela sorriu. – Vou sábado cedo. – Bill sorriu de volto, mas depois ficou sério, ao olhar para Malfoy. – O que você está resmugando, Draco?

\- Esses malditos ruivos... Fala sério, Granger... O que vê nessa família?

\- Eles são minha família – Hermione disse – Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer...

_Draco foi trabalhar na segunda pensando na atitude de Hermione Granger. Obviamente ele andava reparando nela, mas sabia que aquilo era perigoso e arriscado. Trabalhavam juntos. Foram inimigos na escola e não tinham absolutamente nada em comum... Talvez, exceto, o gosto por uísque de fogo. _

_Naquela semana não cuidaram dos mesmos casos. Encontravam-se pelos corredores do ministério e em rápidas reuniões. Nunca a sós, realmente. _

_No final da semana Hermione foi para o mesmo bar próximo ao Ministério. Dessa vez sem os amigos. Viu-o novamente no mesmo lugar, o olhar no uísque enquanto fumava. Ele não notou sua aproximação até que ela estivesse perto._

_\- Malfoy... Tudo bem?_

_\- Granger – ele deu uma longa tragada, um sorrido de lado e falou – Assim eu vou achar que está querendo ficar a sós comigo..._

_\- E eu achando que você não fosse inteligente... – ele riu sem ironia, como poucas vezes acontecia._

\- Draco... – Hermione disse, mexendo-se na cama – É domingo... Por que acordar tão cedo?

\- Alguns hábitos são difíceis de mudar, Granger... – ele olhou pela janela, enquanto Hermione sentava-se na cama – Eu precisava acordar cedo todos os dias... Ler, estudar, preparar poções... Ser um comensal... Ainda bem que _ele _está morto...

\- Draco... – Hermione levantou-se e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

\- Você fica aqui ou vai passar o fim de semana com aquele bando de ruivos? – o rapaz a interrompeu. Olhou-a intensamente... – Por que está comigo, afinal?

\- Eu quis. Eu sei o que quero... Você tornou-se outra pessoa... Amadureceu. Gosto dos contrastes que há em você... – ela deu de ombros – Ousadia, faz parte de ser uma grifinória – falou, passando o indicador pelo peito nu dele. – Ficarei aqui... Tudo bem por você?

Ele não respondeu com palavras. Apagou o cigarro e beijou-a. Voltaram para cama.

\- Bill, – Hermione falou, quando saíram da reunião – você merecia um prêmio por aguentar trabalhar com esses duendes... – ele riu. Olhou para Hermione que andava ao seu lado. Ela podia parecer uma bruxa frágil, mas já havia passado por tanta coisa...

\- Quer almoçar comigo? – ela o encarou, estranhando a pergunta. Bill corou e isso era raro – Quero dizer... Sei que tem o Malfoy...

\- Eu nunca deixaria de fazer algo por causa dele, Bill – Hermione parou de andar e cruzou os braços.

\- Ele é seu namorado, Hermione... Isso que eu queria dizer... – ela continuava parada – Quero dizer que se fosse minha namorada eu não ia impedir... Quero dizer... – Hermione sorriu, pois nunca tinha visto Bill sem saber o que dizer – Quero dizer que se estivéssemos juntos eu ficaria incomodado se saísse para almoçar com outro homem.

\- Faz sentido – Hermione aproximou-se de Bill – Acontece que eu e Draco não namoramos. – ela voltou a andar e o ruivo a acompanhou. – Alguma sugestão?

\- É sério, Granger? – ele disse, andando de um lado para o outro. – Eu fiquei te esperando.

\- Não tínhamos nada marcado, Draco... Como eu ia saber que queria almoçar comigo? – ela disse, irritada.

\- Você está comigo? – Draco perguntou, segurando-a pela cintura – Está comigo, Hermione? – ele perguntou. A voz um pouco mais baixa.

\- Isso é um pedido de namoro? – Hermione perguntou de volta, passando a mão por baixo da blusa dele – É isso que você quer, Draco? Namorar a mim? Uma sangue ruim? Diga, Draco...

\- Merda... – ele a beijou. Os beijos foram dos lábios, para o maxilar, para a orelha – É isso, Hermione. Seja minha. Apenas minha.

\- Você vai continuar frequentando a casa _deles_ agora que está comigo? – Hermione simplesmente girou os olhos e começou a se vestir.

\- É claro, Draco. Não tem por que eu me afastar dos Weasley. É aniversário do Harry e ele vai comemorar lá... – ela fechou o zíper da saia – Você poderia ir comigo.

\- Prefiro uma série de cruciatus a estar perto _deles_ – Hermione respirou fundo e Draco percebeu que falou mais do que devia.

\- Eu pelo menos tento ser amigo do Zabini, Draco. – ela disse, terminando de se arrumar rapidamente.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, Hermione – ele falou, segurando-a pela mão.

\- Sim, você quis. – ela terminou de se vestir e pegou a varinha – Até mais. – e sumiu no ar.

Draco virou o copo de uísque de uma vez e depois o jogou contra a parede.

\- Sério, Mione... O que você viu _nele_? – Ron bufou.

\- É o aniversário do Harry, Ron... Por favor... – o ruivo soltou o ar com força. Puxou-a para um abraço – Você está chateada por causa do Malfoy, Mione... Você é minha melhor amiga... Foi meu primeiro amor,... meu primeiro tudo – ele disse olhando-a – As coisas mudaram entre nós, mas ver você sofrer por causa do Malfoy... É foda...

\- Vamos aproveitar o aniversário do Harry, Ron... – ela afastou-se, indo pegar uma bebida. Ron ficou olhando-a e não notou a aproximação de Bill, que perguntou:

\- Tudo bem?

\- Não... Quer dizer... Ver Hermione sofrendo por causa do Malfoy... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos – É difícil... – então ele olhou para seu irmão mais velho. Olhou atentamente. – Bill? Bill? – chamou novamente até ter a atenção dele.

\- O que foi?

\- Você está sentindo algo por ela? – Ron foi direto em sua pergunta.

\- Claro que não... Que ideia, Ron... Tem poucos meses que me divorciei de Fleur... Não quero nada sério no momento – e afastou-se, mas Ronald observou que seu irmão foi até Hermione. E sabia que Bill, apesar da fama, não era um homem de relacionamentos curtos e passageiros.

\- Mione, tudo bem? – viu que ela se sobressaltou, quase derrubando a bebida que havia acabado de pegar – Desculpe... Não quis te assustar...

\- Oi, Bill... Imagina, eu que estava distraída... Tudo bem? – Hermione olhou nos olhos azuis de Bill. Ele era alto e ainda usava o cabelo comprido. Desviou sua atenção para a camiseta dele e comentou – Adoro Doors.

\- Tenho a coleção completa... Em LP... Gosto de ouvir no toca-discos... – ela riu e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Sou velho, Hermione Granger... – isso apenas a fez rir mais ainda e Bill ficou perdido naquele som.

\- Granger... – ele começou, correndo atrás dela pelos corredores do Ministério – Hermione! Espere! – ela parou e virou-se de braços cruzados – Eu errei. Me desculpe.

\- Draco... eles fazem parte da minha vida. Não tenho irmãos e... – ela olhou para o chçao , para o teto e depois encarou os olhos de Draco – E... Meus pais foram mortos pelos Comensais. Eles são minha família e preciso que você entenda isso.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou, por que Hermione não entenderia que ele precisava dela... Mais do que ele poderia assumir. Calou-a com outro beijo quando a ouviu murmurar _te amo_.

Estava atrasado. Andava rápido pelos corredores do Gringotes. Todos se afastavam quando Draco passava andando rapidamente. Chegou na sala dele e a encontrou rindo. Com um dos Weasley. Bill Weasley.

\- Granger...

\- Oi, Draco – ela deu um breve beijo nos lábios dele – Vamos? – ela perguntou, puxando levemente pela mão. Só que o loiro encarava o ruivo. – Draco?

\- Sim, vamos... – respondeu, olhando para a namorada.

\- Mione – Bill falou, antes que eles saíssem – A festa do dia das bruxas... Você virá antes para ajudar nos preparativos?

\- Eu... Eu ainda não decidi, Bill – respondeu, sem encarar os dois homens que a olhavam. Depois que saíram do cofre com três artefatos com magia das trevas e os deixaram com Harry para mais averiguações, Draco pucou Hermione para sua sala.

\- Festa do dia das bruxas? Você não me falou sobre essa _festinha_ na casa do seu ex-namorado.

\- Sabe que Rony não se encaixa como um ex, Draco... – Hermione falou.

\- Sim, seu , transaram... Enfim... – o loiro resumiu, irritado.

\- Foi pouco tempo. Percebemos que é apenas amizade... Somos amigos, você sabe. – Hermione disse, sentando-se.

\- E por que não me falou sobre a festa? – cruzou os braços, irritado.

\- Para evitar _outra_ briga? – respirou fundo – Eu ia te contar hoje a noite. De qualquer forma não vou antes para os preparativos. Ficarei com você.

\- E depois vai ficar com os Weasley? Sabe que aquele Weasley do Gringotes que acha que ainda tem 15 anos ta a fim de você?

\- Bill? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. – Bill não sente nada por mim, Draco.

\- Sim, Granger, ele sente. – Draco aproximou-se dela, puxando-a pela cintura – Não quero te perder... – beijou-a e levou-a até a mesa. Hermione entregou-se sabendo que haveria outra briga quando dia 31 de outubro chegasse.

\- Achei que sendo _minha_ namorada essas visitas à casa dos Weasley iam parar... – ele disse, de braços cruzados.

\- Estou indo muito menos, Draco... Eu almoçava lá quase todo final de semana e faz um bom tempo que não apareço – segurou a mão dele. – Venha comigo... Você ficará aqui sem ter o que fazer...

\- Vou sair com Zabini – o loiro falou, encerrando o contato – Uma festa na casa de Pansy.

\- Sério? E você nem pensou em me convidar? – indagou, cruzando os braços.

\- Você já tinha compromisso... – Draco respondeu, dando de ombros. Ferido.

\- Você é um orgulhoso mimado, Malfoy! – Hermioone exclamou, levantando a voz. – Eu saio com Zabini e até já fui em um almoço com Pansy... Encolhi as ofensas que disseram em voz baixa...

\- Eu falei para ela parar – Draco interrompeu a namorada.

\- E mesmo assim está indo na casa dela. Da sua _amiga_ que me chamou de sangue ruim e ria quando achava que eu estava desatenta? – Hermione respirou fundo. – Se você não ceder um pouco, não temos como dar certo, Draco... – ele deixou a cabeça cair. Hermione Granger estava mexendo com ele de uma forma que não conseguia assumir e nem lidar. Voltou a olhá-la.

\- Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Não faço concessões.

Hermione apenas o encarou de volta, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e aparatou.

\- Hermione... – ele disse entre beijos e carícias – Eu preciso de você... Me perdoa...

\- Draco... – era o único nome que Hermione conseguia sussurrar. Ela o perdoou, mas não sabia por quanto tempo poderia fazê-lo.

Draco riu contra o pescoço dela sem acreditar que aos 12 anos levara Harry e Ron ao Salão da Sonserina. Estavam nus. Em seus raros momentos de paz. Hermione deitou-se, olhando os olhos do namorado. Quando começou tudo aquilo não imaginou as consequências. Aprendeu a correr e lutar por aquilo que queria. Nunca se adequara ao mundo trouxa e receber a carta de Hogwarts fez com que ela se encontrasse. Agora, no entanto, deitada ali, com Draco Malfoy – a pessoa que a mais fez sofrer em Hogwarts, estava confusa. Em um momento ele era tudo aquilo que era queria, mas agora...

\- O que está pensando? – ele perguntou, lendo a expressão dela.

\- Em nós... Até onde vamos?

\- Importa que estamos juntos agora... – Draco falou, beijando-a. Hermione afastou-se, deitou e encarou o teto.

\- Não somos adolescentes... Já faz mais de um ano que estamos juntos, Draco.

\- Hermione... – ele puxou-a para si – Não estou pronto para isso. Não agora...

\- E algum dia estará? – a pergunta ficou sem resposta. Hermione esperou, então levantou-se, escapando do toque dele.

\- Espere... Draco pediu, ainda na cama, sentado.

\- É o que mais venho fazendo... – ela vestiu-se rapidamente – Até amanhã.

\- O que é isso tudo? – indagou ao chegar na casa dele e encontrar a mesa posta, velas e vinho. O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

\- Uma surpresa... Gostou?

\- Draco... – ela sorriu e mais uma vez entregou-se a ele. – Eu te amo.

Hermione tamborilava seus dedos na mesa, encarando o pergaminho. Perdida em seus pensamentos não ouviu a porta abrir.

\- Bill! Que susto – exclamou nervosa e depois sorriu – Tudo bem?

\- Desculpe entrar assim, mas eu bati algumas vezes e ninguém respondeu. – ele entrou, quando ela fez um gesto com a mão. – Você está bem? Tenho te achado abatida...

\- Sim, - ela sorriu um sorriso falso. Bill continuava a encarando e ela se pegou gostando daquele olhar.

\- Trouxe seu doce preferido... – ele falou, entregando um pequeno embrulho.

\- Obrigada, Bill – sorriu, dessa vez de verdade – Torta de morango... Obrigada... Mesmo...

\- Mione... Eu... – notou quando o ruivo passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – Eu queria conversar com você... Será que podemos sair para conversar?

\- Bill...

\- Eu entendi, Mione – Bill levantou-se rapidamente.

\- Não saia assim... Eu... – ela também estava de pé. Lembrou-se de como ria facilmente com ele. De como, quando ela ia para Toca, ficavam ouvindo Doors, Ramones, Pink Floyd...

A porta foi novamente aberta e Draco entrou. Olhou seriamente para os dois.

\- Só vim aqui para dizer que irei com você ao aniversário do Potter – andou até ela e a beijou. Quando o beijo terminou, Hermione viu que Bill já havia saído. Draco olhou para ela, que encarava a porta. Não, ele não tinha ido até lá para dizer essas palavras, mas as disse quando viu a troca de olhares entre sua namorada e Bill Weasley.

Hermione estava ajudando Molly com o almoço naquele domingo. Draco tinha ido encontrar com Narcisa, que havia mudado para a França.

\- Mãe, eu posso cuidar disso com a Hermione. Não quer descansar um pouco? – Bill estava encostado no batente da porta. Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu.

\- Não acha que ele devia cortar esse cabelo? Bill... Você tem 35 anos!

\- Molly, - Hermione disse sem tirar os olhos do ruivo – Esse cabelo combina com seu filho – então encarou a matriarca – Não se preocupe.

Molly Weasley limpou as mãos no avental e saiu, dizendo que precisava desgnomizar o quintal para o aniversário de Harry.

\- Então gosta de homens de cabelos longos, Mione – ele disse, de sorrindo. Hermione sorriu também e voltou a cortar as batatas para o almoço. – Sabe que pode lançar um feitiço... Por que faz assim?

\- Porque lembra meus pais – respondeu, simplesmente. Bill olhou o que ela fazia. Conjurou um descascador como o dela e pegou uma batata. Hermione o olhou, impressionada.

\- Por que esse olhar? – a morena abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou sua atenção para as batatas. Não queria, mas comparou-o com Draco, que, sem dúvida, lançaria um feitiço terminando rapidamente o serviço.

\- Mione! – ela sentiu o abraço do amigo e retribuiu.

\- Parabéns, Harry!

\- E Malfoy? – a pergunta foi rápida e direta. Nenhum de seus amigos entendia aquele relacionamento. Tentavam aceitar, mas o sonserino jamais aceitava estar na presença deles.

\- Preso no Ministério. Vem mais tarde... – encarou o olhar incrédulo do amigo – Se ele falou que vem, ele vem.

\- Você sabe o que faz e... – Harry começou a falar, mas logo alguns amigos começaram a chegar e foram interrompidos. Hermione conversou com Gina e depois foi até o bar.

\- Um uísque de fogo, por favor – pediu.

\- Dois – a voz atrás de si a surpreendeu. Ele já estava ao seu lado. Sorriu. Sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Será que era possível estar gostando _dele_? Ela namorava Draco, porém sempre que o via sentia... – Achei que não viria... Cadê o Malfoy?

\- Ministério... – as bebidas chegaram e eles fizeram um rápido brinde.

\- Hermione,... – ele começou, depois parou, respirou fundo – gostaria de ir à minha casa ouvir algumas bandas de rock?

\- Bill... eu adoraria... Mas... – Hermione não disse mais nada. Não era preciso. Bill virou seu copo e pediu outro. Ele viu Draco chegando e sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de levantar-se e ir conversar com os gêmeos – Queria apenas uma chance...

Hermione ficou sentada no lugar. Foi tirada de seu torpor, quando Draco a tocou.

\- O que ele disse? Granger? – ela o olhou.

\- Nada, Draco... – encararam-se – Ele pediu uma chance. – Hermione viu a raiva passar pelos olhos do namorado, que afastou-se – Merda! Draco! Draco!

Ela o alcançou e segurou-o pelo braço.

\- Granger,... – nesse momento os dois chamavam atenção de algumas pessoas.

\- Deixe para lá... É aniversário do Harry... Deixa para lá... Por favor... – o loiro respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Segurou-a pela nunca e a beijou com força. Sua outra mão na cintura dela. Hermione retribuiu. Querendo apagar a frase que Bill lhe dissera.

Hermione deixou a água do mar a envolver. Logo Draco estava atrás de si, abraçando-a.

\- Gostou da surpresa, Granger?

\- Só você para fazer uma viagem surpresa... Eu adorei, Draco... – beijaram-se mais uma vez.

\- Hermione – Bill disse, após um almoço na Toca – As coisas não precisam ficar tensas entre nós...

\- Bill, - a morena começou, fechou os olhos e os reabriu – Como não ficarão tensas?

\- Eu gosto de você e sei que gosta do Malfoy – ele estreitou os olhos, aproximou-se quando a mulher à sua frente desviou os olhos de si – Hermione... Olhe para mim – ela o fez – Existe alguma chance... Mesmo que mínima...?

\- Bill... Você é lindo, inteligente... Me atrai de tantas formas – ela soltou o ar e deixou a cabeça cair – Só que escolho Draco.

Ela afastou-se, saindo da cozinha, mas ouviu a voz dele:

Abriu a porta da sala de Bill. Era possível ouvir os gritos de ambos. Ao entrar viu que tinham a varinha empunhada.

\- Vocês estão loucos? – Hermione indagou. – Abaixem essa varinha.

\- Afaste-se dela, Weasley – Draco disse, a raiva pulsando dentro de si.

\- Não estou fazendo, Malfoy. – ele olhou para Hermione – Ela fez a escolha dela... Uma escolha errada,... Mas escolha dela.

\- Bill... – o ruivo deu um passo para trás e abaixou sua varinha.

\- Vamos, Granger... Temos um cofre para inspecionar. – Hermione olhava para Bill e viu a dor nos olhos dele.

Draco puxou Hermione para dentro do cofre e a possuiu lá dentro, exigindo o corpo e as palavras dela.

_6 meses depois_

Draco ajeitou o cachecol contra o pescoço. Fazia uma tarde fria. Colocou as mãos no bolso e andou pelas ruas. Então a viu... Tinha conseguido evitá-la por um mês, mas lá estava ela... Com Bill Weasley. E sorria como poucas vezes sorrira quando estavam juntos.

_Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier  
_

Ficou parado, mas decidiu segui-los. Entraram em um bar e viu pela janela. Ela sorria. Weasley a fazia sorrir com tanta facilidade...

_Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do_

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new_

Hermione bateu uma, duas vezes na porta da casa de Draco e nada dele aparecer. Sabia a senha para entrar e entrou. Encontrou a sala no mais completo silêncio.

\- Draco? – perguntou. Eles tinham combinado de se encontrar para almoçar juntos e ela ficou preocupada quando ele não aparecera. – Draco?

Foi até o quarto dele e assim que abriu a porta viu seu mundo desmoronar. Draco estava dormindo com Pansy. Seus olhos não queriam acreditar no que viam e o chamou mais uma vez.

\- Granger... – ele, então, sentou-se. Olhou para o lado e viu Pansy, ainda adormecida. Lembrou-se do uísque, da casa de Hermione e das insinuações de sua colega da escola. – Achei que se você pudesse transar com outro cara eu também poderia transar com alguém – falou de forma fria. As lágrimas dela começaram a descer lentamente. Saiu, batendo a porta com força. Logo Draco estava atrás de si.

\- Vai se fingir de inocente? Você fez antes, Hermione! – ela parou de repente.

\- Acha que transei com alguém? – perguntou, limpando as lágrimas.

\- Eu sei que ontem você esteve com o Weasley. – Hermione apenas o olhou – Depois do meu encontro com Blaise eu fui até sua casa.

\- E... Você me viu nua na cama com o Bill? – lançou, com raiva.

\- Não... Mas eu sei o que fizeram. – Draco disse, irritado. – Ele está a fim de você e... Você... – Draco foi espaçando suas palavras. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

\- Ele está a fim de mim e eu... falei que queria continuar nosso relacionamento, apesar das nossas brigas. Bill foi embora. – Hermione olhou em direção à escada, depois para Draco – Parkinson disse que eu o traí, não disse? E você... Você... – as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

\- Hermione, você está me dizendo… - ele aproximou-se, mas ela se afastou.

\- Que ninguém nunca me magoou como você. Nunca te traí, mas a recíproca não foi a mesma, não é, Draco?

\- Hermione, espere...

\- Não mais...

_'Cause baby, you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you_

Os pensamentos de Draco voltaram ao presente e ficou mais uns instantes olhando como Hermione sorria. Abaixou a cabeça. O que ele fez foi imperdoável. Aparatou em sua casa e bebeu como fazia nos últimos dias. A garrafa vazia e fotos dele com Hermione estavam espalhados pelo chão. Ele era mais feliz antes e, mesmo assim, fez uma escolha impulsiva. Baseado no ciúme.

Tantas vezes Hermione dissera: _eu te amo._

Ele nunca conseguira dizer, mas a verdade é que ainda estava apaixonado por ela.

_Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
__Aren't you?_

_But ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you_

Viu-a novamente com ele. Dessa vez não foi sem querer. Estava seguindo Hermione. Agora eles não trabalhavam mais no mesmo departamento. Draco havia pedido transferência. Era o mínimo que podia fazer após magoar Hermione da forma que magoou.

_But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you_

Ele surpreendeu-se quando a viu se aproximar. Ao fundo, Bill de braços cruzados. Tentando se conter.

\- Você precisa parar com isso, Draco.

\- Com o que, Hermione? – encarou os olhos castanhos e sentiu uma dor percorrer seu corpo.

\- Pare de me seguir... Por favor... Eu estou… - mas ela não pôde terminar sua frase.

\- Está mais feliz com ele. Eu sei – Draco lançou-lhe um sorriso triste – mas se um dia ele te magoar, saiba que estarei te esperando. Observou Hermione se afastando e indo até os braços de Bill. Colocou as mãos no bolso e virou-se.

_'Cause baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

A morena esperou que ele sumisse em uma esquina. Apoiou a cabeça no peito de Bill. Sentiu o coração dele batendo de forma acelerada. Encarou os olhos azuis e sabia que, pouco a pouco, estava esquecendo Draco. Lembrou-se de quando decidiu estar com ele e dos momentos que viveram. As brigas e reconciliações. As palavras que feriam e os beijos que cicatrizavam. Agora era diferente. Sentiu os lábios de Bill sobre os seus. Era aquilo que queria naquele momento. Apenas Bill.


End file.
